A Wave of Emotions
by Natalie 0012
Summary: Tension starts to rise as Gil and Oona start developing feelings for each other, and Molly knows she isn't okay with it. She thought it was a really close friendship, but it's more than that. This might change the way she thinks about them for life. (Chapter 2 has more action just to let you know) Thanks to DeemaIsBestGuppy on Bubble Guppies wikia for helping me with the tittle!
1. Chapter 1: Hefty Hurricane

It was a windy day in the small town of Bubble Tucky. All the guppies, but Nonny and Oona were in the classroom talking among themselves before Mr. Grouper came.

"Do you know where Nonny and Oona are?" Molly asked her best friend Deema.

She scratched her head. "I don't know about Oona, but I know Nonny is visiting his family in Bubble City this week. He told me."

"Really? He's lucky he gets to go there! Bubble City is the best!" Molly commented. She then swam to her seat as the class chorused "Good Morning, Mr. Grouper!"

The teacher smiled. "Well Good Morning everyone!"

A strong gust of wind suddenly breezed by. The big orange fish quickly swam to his nearby window, and closed it tightly. "Wow, it's pretty windy out!" he told his class.

"You can say that again." Goby said. "My mom said it's not safe for people to be swimming outside now."

"She's right."

"Ahhh!" someone screamed. Suddenly Goby looked at Gil with a perplexed face. "Was that you?"

The blue-haired guppy shot back the same look, and put his hands up in surrender. "What makes you think it was me? I don't scream! I NEVER scream."

"You always scream!" his classmates said in unison.

Mr. Grouper then looked out the front door window. "It's Oona! She's walking out alone in the string breeze!"

"She shouldn't be walking out alone like that!" Deema stated. She swam over to the window to see that the violet-haired guppy was holding onto the stairs to keep herself from flying away. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was in danger. "We gotta help her!"

Gil stood up strongly. "I'll do it!" He grabbed an enormous blanket from the nap area and pushed the button to open the front door, making the strong wind blow harshly into the classroom. He then took slow steps down the stairs so that he can grab Oona's hand.

"Grab on!" Gil hollered. "I'll take you back!"

Oona looked up at the small hand, and linked her hand to his. Gil then took her into the classroom, and put the blanket around her, as Mr. Grouper closed the door as fast as he could the keep the strong wind from blowing into the room. Gil wasn't aware that he had his arm around Oona until she started to shiver, but he decided to keep it there.

"Are you okay, Oona?" the blue haired guppy asked. He brushed off a leaf that was on her hair and looked at her in a caring way.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks for saving me."

Molly had a worried look on her face since she saw Gil with her arm around Oona. She then swam over to the blue-haired guppy, took that same arm and put it around herself.

"So, Oona," Molly started, "We're glad you're safe!"

"Yeah!" Mr. Grouper said. "It was a real hurricane."

The pig-tailed guppy tugged the blanket so it wouldn't be dragging on the floor. "What's a hurricane?"

Goby and Deema looked around to find Nonny, but they just remembered that he is in Bubble City for the week. They then turned to Mr. Grouper.

"A hurricane is a really big storm with powerful winds. Sometimes powerful rain," the teacher explained to his students. "They are pretty dangerous."

Gil shivered. "Hurricanes are scary too. They almost whisked away Oona! I wouldn't want that to happen."

Deema stood beside the purple haired guppy. "I wouldn't want that to happen either."

. . .

**Thanks for reading my new story! If you like it please leave a review! Also follow and fav if you want updates on my stories. What do you think will happen next? Sorry this is real short, but don't worry, I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**See ya later!**

**-Natalie **


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Daisies

The next day, the hurricane stopped. A few trees got knocked over, sadly, but no one got killed. (Don't worry it's not going to be THAT kind of story) That day at school, the guppies were playing outside. Gil was in the garden that was near the playground. He was looking at all the pretty daisy's. Then Oona swam up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi Oona!" Gil greeted.

"Hi!" she replied back. She fiddled with her pigtail, and looked at her friend. "Thanks for saving me in the hurricane. I don't what would happen if you didn't."

Gil blushed a little. and put his hands on his cheeks so it wouldn't show. "You're welcome. It-it was my ah.. pleasure..sa-sa-saving you."

Oona laughed. "You're really funny!"

Molly saw the two friends laughing together from the swings. She turned to Deema who was swinging high having a blast.

"Hey Deema," Molly said. "What do you think they are talking about?"

She stopped swinging to hear what she's talking about. "Why don't you go find out? It's a free ocean."

"Would that be too desperate?"

"Too desperate?" Deema repeated. She shook her head. "Get out of teenager land! Why are you so worried anyway?"

"Because I like Gil, DUH!"

"Since when?"

Molly looked at her in shock. "Since the beginning of school! Where were you when I was talking about him?"

Deema thought for a moment. "Probably in Goby-land! I'm sorry, he was drawing! He looks sooooo cute when he draws.. and giggles and draws.. and—"

"Giggles? I know."

"I don't think Oona and Gil are a great couple though. I mean they're so.." she played with hands "different."

"So are Gil and I. But I'm still worried. I'll go see what's happening."

"You can do it!"

. . .

"The daises are so beautiful!" Oona said. She bent down and took a good whiff.

Gil sat down with her. "They are. Do you want one?"

Her face lit up. "Yeah, I'd love one!"

He nodded, and looked at the garden. Gil wanted to pick the perfect daisy for Oona. As he was deciding, Molly sat at the end of the daisy garden on the grass, not too far from them. She watched them intently, while keeping it subtle.

Finally Gil picked up the perfect daisy, and placed it in her hair gracefully. "There. A beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl."

Molly gasped, and turned around. She did a fake dramatic faint and stared up at the sun. But she wasn't the only one shocked. Oona looked at Gil with starry eyes.

Gil gasped. "Did I say beautiful girl? I didn't mean that, I mean, not that you're not beautiful, your're real beautiful. Gorgeous. I mean.. ahh! This is coming out wrong! What I meant to say was… you know what? I'm just gonna—" But before he could finish his sentence he swam quickly into the classroom while tugging Goby along with him. Oona giggled, and smiled at the grass. _He thinks I'm.. beautiful?_ She thought.

"Come on girls!" Mr. Grouper called out to the mermaids'. "It's time for lunch!"

Oona jumped to her tail and clapped her hands. "Oh goody!" She swam happily inside while doing a few twirls.

Molly was still lying on the grass in shock though. "Life. Hates. Me."

**Thanks for reading chapter two of my story! Sorry my first one didn't give a great insight, but I know this one has a little more action stuff. See ya next time! If you got time please leave a review!**

**-Natalie**


	3. Chapter 3: Helping Hand

That afternoon, Goby and Gil were playing in the block area together. The blue-haired guppy decided to tell his best friend about his crush since he is the only one who will understand.

Gil picked up a purple block and placed it at the top of their tower. "Love is great isn't it?"

Goby made a perplexed face and swam in front of his friend. "What do you mean?"

"I like Oona." He blurted out

"What?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, she's in the art area!"

Goby looked at Oona to find she was colouring on the green table, with Deema. He turned to his friend. "You do?" he whispered.

"Uh huh. There's just something about her." He sat down next to their tall block structure as dark-skinned merman joined him. Gil continued. "She kind, funny, loves nature, and animals. I don't know, I never felt this way about anyone before."

"Wow. You must really like her. Are you going to tell her?" Goby asked.

Gil shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but I don't know when."

Goby then swam to the art area and sat where Oona used to sit. Now she was feeding Bubble Puppy since it was her turn. Gil found her carrying the big bag of food over to Bubble Puppy's food bowl. He decided to help her.

"Hey Oona. Feeding Bubble Puppy I see."

She nodded. "Yep." The purple-haired guppy then opened the bag, and lightly tipped it over so it can reach the bowl.

"Let me help you," Gil offered. He supported the front of the bag, so no food would spill on the ground. Bubble Puppy then swam over to the food bowl, and ate his lunch.

"Thanks again, Gil." Oona beamed. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You'll make a girl super happy one day." She touched his arm, and then swam to the book area to read. Meanwhile, Gil just looked like he won a smiling contest, because he couldn't stop grinning.

_I want that girl to be you,_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Molly just witnessed the action from her cubby, and she wasn't very pleased. So she decided to take charge. She swam over to Gil who was in a daze, and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi, Gilly."

Gil shook his head when she came to snap out of his little day-dream. "Hi, Molly."

The pink-haired guppy decided to cut to the chase. "Do you like Oona?"

He then looked shocked. "What?! Who told you? I mean.. no, why .. I-I-I mean, look! A distraction!" He then pointed at Mr. Grouper, who then changed into a purple fish with orate polka-dots. The other guppies besides Molly started to laugh. Gil then swam to Oona in the book area, where he felt

safe. Soon everything settled down and Oona and Gil were peacefully reading books in the book area. Deema swam over to Molly. "You're gonna hate me for this, but I think they make a good couple."

She tugged on her pink hair. "Are you even listening to yourself?!" she almost shouted. "I gotta do whatever it takes to keep them apart." She swam away with anger in her eyes. Molly then decided to draw out her problems.

Deema crossed her arms and grinned. "And I gotta do whatever it takes to keep them together."

The next day, Deema and Oona were walking to school. The purple-haired guppy then started to hum happily, while throwing in a couple giggles. The yellow-haired guppy looked at her friend in confusion.

"Oona, what's up? What's so funny?"

She did another twirl. "Gil! Yesterday he said I was beautiful!"

"Say whaaaaaaat?"

"I know! He must like me too!"

Deema gasped in shock. "Too? You like him?"

Oona nodded. "Uh-huh! He's so sweet! I thought I was falling for him because of the hurricane incident, but it's more than that! He's so helpful, like I said, sweet, funny, and he's cute!"

"Nice! Are you going to tell him you like him?" Deema asked.

"I don't know." Oona said.

**Thanks for reading chapter 3 of A Wave of Emotions! Please leave a review if you got then time. What do you think will happen next? Do you think Oona will tell Gil? Or will Molly get in the way?**

**See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	4. Chapter 4: So much Cookies

When the two friends entered their classroom, the found everybody playing outside. Deema and Oona then went to their cubbies and put their bags in. Afterwards Deema swam out the back door to the playground, while Oona pulled out a small box from her bag. The box had a small heart on it, and it had a pleasant smell. She then put it behind her so no other guppy would see. The pig-tailed guppy then swam quickly outside in the playground to find.. you guessed it Gil. She found him the jungle gym. Oona then swam through the hole, but before she did that, she knocked.

"Who is it?" Gil called in a bland voice.

"Oona," She replied in her sweet voice.

Gil then sat up from his slouching position. "Come in!" He said in a bright cheery voice. So she did along with her box. She sat down across from Gil. A smile grew on his face. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Oona said. She opened her box, in front of Gil and his eyes grew wide at all the chocolate chip cookies in there. "I made these for you. They're just a little thanks for you know, being awesome!"

But Gil eyes were still popping out of his head. He picked up a cookie. "This.. is a lot."

Oona nodded. "I know. They are for every time you helped me, or made my day." She closed her eyes, and started to blush. The merman noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

"Thanks so much, Oona. You're the one that's awesome!" He closed the box, and held out his hands. "Bring it in!"

Oona raised her right eyebrow. "Sorry what?"

"He means HUG!" Deema called from above. She and Goby were spying on them from the top of the jungle gym. She realized that Goby supports Oona and Gil as a couple as well.

But before they could..

"Time to come in!" Mr. Grouper called.

"Oh thank goodness!" Molly said as she swam into the classroom.

Goby and Deema looked at each other. "Noooo!"

"It's like we were watching a movie.." Goby started.

"And it cut to commercial break!" Deema finished.

"For the whole day!" they both said together. The two friends then swam in as well mumbling to each other. Gil got up as well as Oona in the playground jungle gym.

"Th-th-thanks for the cookies." Gil stuttered awkwardly.

"You're welcome," Oona said quickly while scratching her head. They shook hands, and swam into the classroom discomforted.

. . .

Inside the classroom, all the guppies were playing dress-up. Deema pulled out a princess crown from the treasure box full of costumes, and put it on her head.

"I am a princess!" she said in an attempted British accent. "It is my duty to make sure everyone is happy!" She swam over to Molly. "What seems to be the matter, peasant?"

She laughed at her friend's poor accent and rested her chin on the palm on her hand. "Still bummed about Gil."

"What?!" she continued in her accent. She then raised her voice. "You don't need a man to be happy!"

Gil then looked at her in a weird way, and ducked his head into the box.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. I'll just play dress up with you guys." She swam to the box and picked up a skirt with decoy legs on it, and held it up to her fin. "Hey look, I'm a human!"

"Haha!" Goby chimed in. "Good one!"

"Yeah!" Deema agreed. She then swam to Oona who was putting on a little red riding hood cape on.

"Hey, red," Deema said. "So, did Gil like the cookies?"

"You tell me," Oona said jokingly. "You were spying on us after all."

"I was only there for the 'Bring it in' part. You guys forgot to hug!"

Oona glanced around to make sure Gil wasn't in sight so she could fan girl to her friend. "I know! It would have been so romantic! I think he really likes me!"

"Goby and I think so too!"

"Oooh!" Oona teased. "You and Goby!"

"Whaaat?" she said awkwardly. She starched her head, and took a wuick glance at Goby, pretending to be a dragon. She quickly sighed like she was in a daydream, and looked back at her friend. "We're both just wingman's. Goby is Gil's and I'm yours."

Oona chucked. "Call it what you want, you guys are meant to be."

"Hey guys," Mr. Grouper called. "Look who came back early!" Behind him, Nonny appeared, and waved at his classmates.

"Nonny?!" the class said in unison.

**Thanks for reading chapter 4 of A Wave of Emotions! Please leave a review telling me what you think and what you think will happen next. Hope you are all having a fantastic summer! See ya later.**

**-Natalie **


	5. Chapter 5:TMI

The class was in shock to see their friend back early from his trip to Bubble City. Nonny looked at his colorful friends, as they looked back in shock. Gil was thinking if he would find out that he likes Oona. He knew everyone was thinking the same thing, and he was right.

Mr. Grouper looked at his classmates. "You guys are better than this," He held out one fin to Nonny and the other to the other guppies. "Let's hug it out!"

So the guppies agreed and only hugged Mr. Grouper. He then stepped out slowly, so the guppies would be hugging each other. Deema was hugging Molly, who had her arms around Oona's neck lightly. She had a hand on Goby and he was hugging Gil's shoulders. They were all in one uncomfortable clump They Soon, they all fell down because they lost their balance. Soon they couldn't find Nonny.

"Where's Nonny?" Deema asked worryingly.

"Right here," Nonny said. Everybody backed away to find that Goby was sitting on the orange-haired guppy. Goby quickly got off of him, and helped his up. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said as he brushed his hair, and glasses off. All the guppies then just stood there, in silence staring at each other. Deema and Goby glanced at each other, and smiled at each other. Oona watched her friends blush at each other, and looked at Gil, who seemed to get what she was talking about because of her body language. Molly eyes grew wide, as Nonny just stood there staring at the rest of his classmates with a confused face.

_I will never understand them. _Nonny thought.

"So Nonny, why don't you tell us about your trip?" Mr. Grouper said to break the ice. Nonny agreed as he and his classmates sat down.

. . .

"So Nonny, did you go anywhere specific?" Mr. Grouper asked.

He thought for a moment. "Yes, we went to the park, and we saw the daisy's bloom!"

Everybody gasped and Deema and Oona looked at each other, glanced at Nonny and then at Gil. Oona then put her hands on her heart and thought of the moment when Gil gave her a daisy.

_Just one coincidence, _Molly thought. "So what else happened?"

"Well," Nonny continued. "Then a big hurricane came in. I saw it happened here as well. My mom almost got blown away, but my dad saved her thank goodness."

"Wow!" Goby said. "You know that's a coincidence, because-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Gil covered his mouth with his hand. And shot him a stern look. Goby had a scared look on his face, and then nodded.

"Really? How heroic of him," Molly added flatly.

"Yeah," Nonny agreed. Then I got cookies and shared it with my family!"

"That's nice," Deema said.

"Oh COME ON!" Molly shouted, as she stood up. "Cookies, daisies, and the hurricane?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Nonny asked.

"It's just that—" She took a deep breath, "nothing, absolutely nothing." The pink-haired guppy then sat down, and listened. "Forget I even said anything,"

Mr. Grouper then swam to the front of the classroom. "Thanks for sharing, Nonny," All the guppies broke into applause, and turned their attention to the orange fish. "It will be the end of the day in a couple hours, so you guys can play for a bit,"

"Please," Gil said. "We don't play, we hang,"

Oona giggled, and tilted her head towards Deema and whispered. "See? He's funny!"

Mr. Grouper laughed. "Okay, you can 'hang' for a bit,"

. . .

Molly swam over to Nonny in the book area, picked up a paperback, and held it in such a way that you could only see her eyes. She sat down next to her classmate on the couch. "Hey, Nonny."

Nonny was very into his book and replied back in an unfocused tone. "Hello,"

"Whacha reading?"

"'The world as I see it', by Albert Einstein."

_Of course,_ Molly thought. Nonny then glanced over to his classmate, "I see your reading 'The Zen of Farts' nice, nice."

Molly looked at the cover, and threw the book in the pile of paperback books next to her. She then smeared her hands on the couch, and shivered. _Disgusting. _Molly turned her head to Nonny. "Do you like Oona?"

He then put his book down. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you're both quiet," Molly blurted out. "Do you? I won't tell her,"

"She's a great friend, but I don't feel that way about her," the smart guppy said. He grabbed his book, and walked outside. Knowing Molly, she followed him, urgently for an answer. "What about Deema?"

"Hilarious girl, but no,"

"Me?"

"You?"

"Ah! You don't like ANYONE?!"

"No, I-"He turned around. "You like someone don't you?"

"Uh huh."

"Who is it?"

"Gil,"

"I knew it!"

"But I'm pretty sure he likes Oona and she likes him, and I'm so conflicted!" She wined. Molly put both of her hands on his shoulders, and shook them back and forth. "Help me!"

**Thanks for reading chapter 5 of A Wave of Emotions! Please leave a review telling me what you think and/or what may happen next. I think this is my longest chapter in this story, so I hope you all like it! Stay tuned for new chapters coming soon. Have a safe and fun summer!**

**-Natalie**


	6. Chapter 6: Letting Go

The next week, all the guppies walked to school together in a group. Goby and Deema were talking with each other behind the rest of the guppies.

"Love is so great! Oona looks so happy!" Deema exclaimed.

"I've never seen Gil smile so big!" Goby added. "Last week was crazy for them,"

"Sure was. I can't wait to find love one day!" she sighed as she put both of her hands on the left side of her chest.

Goby sighed. "Somehow, it's not so gross anymore." They look at each other and smiled. The two guppies then swam ahead of their classmates and down the sidewalk to the building. Molly quickly swam over to Nonny, and wailed. "I'm so alooone!"

"No you're not. You have Deema, Oona, Gil, Go—"

"No I meant everybody found love except for me!" she whined.

He shook his head. "Please, you always get your way. You get all the songs, dances, the—"

"Not all the dances, Deema gets all the dances," the pink-haired guppy interrupted. "Besides, I don't know if I'm going to get this one." She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and looked down at her hands. "I don't even know if I want this one."

"Well what do you mean?" Nonny asked as he swam up to his classmate. Molly bit her lower lip, and glanced behind the orange-haired guppy, and saw Oona lightly pushing Gil in a joking way. The pig-tailed guppy ruffled Gil's hair, and they kept walking to school.

"Look at them, they're so happy together. I wouldn't want to force Gil to love me. I'm still going to be a little hurt though, but you know," She paused, and took a deep breath without trying to make her voice crack. "maybe they ARE meant to be."

Nonny turned around and saw them laughing together. He grasped his fingers around his backpack handles, and looked at Molly, and sighed. "Well, I'm glad you've come to your senses,"

Molly smirked. "Did you just say 'Come to Your Senses'?"

"I might have," Nonny said. "Please don't break out into a song," He then swam away from Molly, and followed Goby and Deema

. . .

"Good morning, Mr. Grouper!" The class chorused.

The big orange fish swam in the room. "Well good morning everyone. I got an announcement to make!"

The guppies gasped in excitement. Gil stood up. "Are we going on a plane?"

"Is your wife having a baby?" Oona guessed.

"Are we getting our hair done?" Deema sang.

All the guppies looked at her with perplexed faces as she smoothed out her curly hair. Deema looked at them. "What? My hair is fabulous!"

They all laughed, and turned their attention to Mr. Grouper. He shook his head. "You guys. But no, no we're not doing any of that. Today is Puddings Birthday!"

"What?" Molly said.

"I'm lost," Goby commented.

Mr. Grouper then swam to a small box of photo's and picked one picture up and showed his class. "Pudding from the farm! Butterscotches baby!"

"Ohh!" the guppies went.

"I remember Pudding now!" Molly exclaimed. "I chose that name! How old is she turning?"

"Seven!" the teacher replied happily. He handed the photo to the pink-haired guppy, and everyone gathered around her to see the picture. Molly was in a long blue satin dress with a little ribbon around her waist with a white bow. Deema was wearing a white t-shirt crop-top with a very long red and orange ruffled skirt that covered her fin. Though it could easily pass for a dress. Oona was wearing a dress with straps which was white at the top, and purple at the bottom. The guys however were all wearing tuxedoes (duh)

"Day-um, I never knew I always looked that fine!" Gil said in a deep voice.

Deema thought for a moment. "Wait a second. Since we dressed up so fancy last time, does that mean we have to dress up that fancy this time?"

"On the nosey!" Mr. Grouper said. "Do you guys still have your outfits?"

All the guppies looked at their teacher with black expressions. Goby held onto the photo. "We were in kindergarten when they took this picture."

"I gave mines to my cousin," Oona said.

"Haha, just messing with you!" the fish said. He looked up at the clock. "Okay time to go home,"

Nonny glanced at the analog. "Mr. Grouper, it's only noon."

"Whoa really?" Deema chimed in. "I thought we just got here!

"Time flies when you're having fun!" Mr. Grouper said. "Besides, you were all late. Also you gotta prepare for the dance."

"DANCE?!" they chorused.

"Did I forget to mention this part?" he asked.

"YES!"

"Well that's why I'm sending you guys home early. Meet back here at 6:30 and we will all go to the dance."

"Okay!" they said in unison.

All the guppies grabbed their backpacks from their cubbies and exited the building with excitement.

**Thanks for reading the, wow sixth chapter of A Wave of Emotions. This is turning out longer than I expected! If you liked it please leave a review telling me your feedback! Also what do you think will happen at the dance?**

**See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	7. Chapter 7: Dance Time!

Molly walked to the school that night with Nonny and Deema. Molly was wearing a sky blue dress that reached the bottom of her tail. Deema was wearing a tangerine coloured dress that also reached the bottom of her tail. It had a rose pattern at the bottom of her dress that went all around the rim. She also has a shoulder purse that was black. Nonny was wearing a black suit and tie that happened to fit him perfectly. It was buttoned up all the way.

Mr. Grouper watched the three guppies come his way. He too was wearing a black suit and tie. He waved at them as they came by. "Wow, you guys clean up nice!"

Molly and Deema smoothed their hair and the same time. "Thanks!"

Nonny brushed off his sleeve. "I just threw this on,"

Oona then came down the street with a pink and white dress with a pearl necklace. (Like the one she wore at the restaurant in 'The Grumpfish special' except for the necklace)

Deema swam up to the purple-haired guppy quickly. "Oooh, you look gorgeous girl!"

"Thanks!" she said. Oona took a closer look at Deema's face. "Is that makeup?"

She nodded. "Uh huh!" She took some eyeliner out of her purse, and opened it. "Want some,"

Oona shook her head. "Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"How about some blush?" she suggested.

"No," Oona shot back.

"Lipstick,"

"No,"

"Mascara?"

"No"

"Powder?"

"No"

"Eye Shadow?"

"No" Oona finally said. "I don't want makeup. Why are you wearing it?"

"So Goby will love me more,"

She folded her arms, and stared at her makeup. Oona shook her head. "Goby likes you for you. I think you put the makeup on wrong as well"

"I'm still wearing it." She shot back as she swam to Molly.

Now Goby and Gil arrived. (Fashionably late haha) They were both talking and laughing as they swam up to Mr. Grouper. He turned to the girls and smiled. "Okay, let's go!" The girls walked in front of their teacher, and Nonny walked with him. Gil had his mouth open, as he walked with Goby behind them.

_Oona looks beautiful, _Gil thought.

. . .

Everybody finally arrived at the barn. There was a big open dance floor with a lobster DJ. At the front, was Pudding and Butterscotch behind the short fence. The barn doors were open all night, and a lot of people were on the dance floor. Lots of adults, and kids around the Bubble Guppies age. Mr. Grouper and the kids walked in, all holding onto a neatly wrapped present.

"Happy birthday!" The Bubble Guppies said in unison.

The farmer took the gift, and opened the top to find a collar with the picture they took years ago. She smiled, and put it in the floor. "She says thanks!"

"Your welcome!"

She beamed. "You kids enjoy the dance now."

The guppies exclaimed with excitement, and swam to the dance floor. Gil and Goby were teaching the dougie to Nonny, and the girls were throwing their hands up in the air. Three minutes later, Oona then swam up to Gil, and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi, Gil!" Oona greeted.

"Hey, Oona," he said back. He scratched the back of his head. "Great party, eh?"

She nodded. "It sure is." They both smiled at each other, and had a discomfited moment. Deema saw the two and swam up to them. "This punch is so good!" She handed her friends two glasses, and they thanked them. Afterwards, she swam over to Molly.

"What's up with her makeup?" Gil asked Oona as he took a sip or punch.

The purple haired guppy turned back at Deema as she was dancing with Molly. Her eye shadow was smeared on her left eye, and some lip-stick was reaching the bottom of her chin.

"Well," Oona explained. "she claims that Goby will think she's beautiful if she puts on makeup."

"Ah," Gil said. He took some small breaths. "Speaking of beautiful, you look—"

"Come one everybody!" A female crab in her thirties announced. "It's time for the conga!"

Everybody cheered, and started to form a long line around the dance floor. It made a large swirl around the ground.

Gil and Oona both shrugged their shoulders at each other and laughed a little. Oona put her hands on Gil's shoulders, as they joined the rest of the crabs, snails, lobsters and other sea creatures.

Molly was leading the conga line, and it looked like she was having a blast. Everybody was in the line for about 20 minutes.

"This is the best!" Molly cheered.

Deema was behind her joyful. "It sure is!"

**Thanks for reading chapter 7 of A Wave of Emotions. Thanks for almost 20 reviews, I really appreciate it! Unfortunately, the final chapter is nearing us, so please stay tuned for that. Also please leave a review about what you think. See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	8. Chapter 8: A Regretful Dance

Twenty minutes after the conga line, everybody finally settled down, and had some birthday cake. Oona and Deema were eating together at a round dinner table, with the rest of the guppies, and a couple of crabs.

"Vanilla!" Deema exclaimed. "I love it!" She took a big bite out of her cake, and wiped off the crumbs on her face. That left her lipstick smeared on her cheek now. She glanced at Goby, and waved at him.

Oona shook her head. "That's it. We're going to the washroom," The pig-tailed guppy took her arm, and led her into the ladies room. "I'm not going to let you embarrass yourself," She then faced her friend in front of the mirror.

"Oh my god!" Deema exclaimed as she looked in the mirror. Her black eyeliner was running down her cheek, up to her lip. She touched it as she rubbed it as fast as she can. She started to rub her face with both of her hands.

"Nothing is working!" she shouted.

Oona then reached into her friend's purse, and looked through the products. She found some makeup remover pads, and threw one at the yellow-haired guppy. "Wipe it off with this,"

She took a sniff. "Ack! That's strong."

"Trust me, it will work."

Deema shrugged her shoulders, and wiped the cloth against her skin. She closed her eyelid, and wiped her makeup off. Afterwards, she opened her eyes, and gasped. Deema then touched her cheek softly, with her hands, and gasped.

"I look.. beautiful," she whispered. Deema looked at the dirty cloth, and made a disgusted face. She then threw it into the trash, and hugged Oona tightly.

"Oooh you were right! I do look better without the makeup! Thank you, thank you!"

The pigtailed guppy put her arms around her friend, and smiled. "You're welcome." Oona then let go of her friend, and picked up some lip gloss from her friend's bag. She opened the lid, and applied it on Deema's lips.

"That's pretty much all you need." Oona said. She put her hand on the yellow-haired guppy's shoulder. "Now go get your man!"

She grinned. "Thanks! You get yours as well!" Her purple-haired friend raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. Deema then grinned. "You don't need to pretend!"

. . .

Oona opened the door from the restroom, and she and Deema found the dance floor flooded with sea creatures, and their classmates. Goby tapped Gil's shoulder, and directed their attention to Oona and Deema. The merman's both waved at them in a friendly way. The girls waved back, and swam to the floor. Molly caught up to the girls, and they started to dance to pop music.

"Having fun?" Deema shouted to Molly over the loud partying noise.

Molly put a lock of pink hair around her ear, and looked at Deema. "Oh yeah! This is the best party ever!"

Meanwhile, Oona swam up to Gil. He quickly fixed his hair, and put his hands behind his back. "Hi, Oona!"

"Hi, Gil. Did you notice something about Deema?"

He turned his head to Deema to see that she was swimming up to Goby. His eyes grew wide when he saw she didn't have makeup on.

"Yeah. Her makeup is off! Ive also noticed how well she and Goby are hitting it off."

Oona nodded. "It's pretty incredible."

The lobster DJ quickly ran to his turntables, with a CD, and slid it into the slot. He then put his headphones on, and grabbed the microphone. "Okay everybody, it is time to slow.. it down. Real down. So grab that special someone," He lowered the microphone closer to his mouth. "and don't let the go." The DJ put on the song 'Down' by Jay Sean.

Deema and Goby made a 'Yikes' face at each other. "See ya,"

They both ran off into opposite directions, and Gil stopped Goby from running anymore. "What happened? I thought you wanted to dance with her!"

He sighed. "Yeah, but I'm worried she might turn me down,"

Gil put his elbow on his shoulder. "If you really like her, then you can dance with her. You've known her long enough. I'm pretty sure she likes you too. Don't worry you got this."

Meanwhile, Oona stopped Deema from dancing with Goby. She had a very worried look on her face.

"I can't dance with him. What if he's not interested?"

Oona look at her kindly. "I'm pretty sure Goby likes you. Don't worry, I know it's scary, but you'll be okay. You can do this."

Gil pushed Goby to Deema, as Oona pushed her to Goby. Goby then swam up to Deema and asked her to dance. She accepted shyly and they both started to dance.

"Aww," Gil and Oona said in unison. They were both sitting on a bench looking at the couple dancing (Kind of like the cover picture, except for the outfits). They both looked at everybody else dancing ad sighed. The two guppies then looked at each other.

"I didn't see you there, Gil!" Oona said.

"I didn't see you either," Gil replied. They sighed again and looked around. They were one of the only people that were sitting. Gil then stood up.

"Oona," he asked sweetly. "Do you want to dance with me?"

The purple-haired guppy had a surprised look on her face as she looked at Gil's hand. Molly was watching all the action from the table. She looked at them in a dirty way, but no one saw. As Oona was looking at his hand, she thought of when Gil rescued him from the hurricane. She finally put her hand on Gil's hand. "I would love to," She got up, as he directed her to the dance floor. They then looked at each other for a while looking lost. Oona then put her hands on Gil's shoulders, as he put his hands on Oona's hips.

"This night has been kind of crazy huh?" Gil started.

Oona nodded her head. "You can say that again,"

Gil grinned at the mermaid in front of him. "You look beautiful tonight,"

"Really? Thank you,"

Molly and Nonny were sitting next to each other admiring the dancing couples. Molly then nodded her head. "I think they look good together,"

"Yeah, Oona and Gil are really looking good together." Nonny said.

"No, I meant Deema and Goby. Her head is on his shoulder! I can't stand Gil and Oona."

Nonny looked at Molly. "Geez, that's a little harsh."

"Yeah, I guess you're.." She then cut off herself. She narrowed her eyes at the couple to find Gil putting a lock of purple hair around Oona's ear, and leaning in for a kiss. Molly swam as fast as she can to the two, and before she knew it, she pushed them both away from each other with her hands.

"STOP!" Molly yelled. She yelled so loud it made everybody stop and stare at her. Oona had a shocked look on her face as she saw her friend run into her and Gil.

"I WAS MEANT FOR GIL, AND I ALWAYS WILL BE MEANT FOR HIM!" Molly continued. She then started to bawl her eyes out, and she sat on the ground, but not because Gil and Oona were dancing, because she realized her mistake.

Everybody else was murmuring in confusion, as Gil and Oona ran off in different directions.

_What have I done?_ Molly thought to herself. _I just blew it for my best friend! They are never going to be together because of me, and most importantly, they won't ever forgive me. _

Mr. Grouper swam over to Molly quickly, and reached his fin out to her. Molly got up, and tried to refrain herself from sobbing.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I know this chapter is longer than the other so I hope you like it. If so, please leave a review telling me what you think and/or what might happen next. Don't worry, this story is not done yet. Stay tuned for more "fin-tastic" stuff!**

**See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	9. Chapter 9: A dream come true

"AHHHHH!" Molly screamed. It was eight thirty in the morning and the dark-skinned guppy was in shock in her bed.

She planted her face in one of her fluffy pillows. "Nooooo!" she whined. Molly then slowly got out of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. "What kind of sick person are you? Oona belongs with Gil!" She pointed at her reflection. "Stop being SO SELFISH!"

Molly's mom knocked on her door and opened it. "Molly, what are you still doing up here? You're going to be late for school!"

School, Molly thought. She looked at her bed, and back at her mom. "I HAVE TO APOLOGIE TO OONA!"

Before she knew it, she dashed out of her room, and into the washroom to get ready.

. . .

Molly hurried to her school as fast as she could. She was already late, but she wanted to apologize to Oona. The pink-haired guppy opened the door and scurried to her teacher, as she was catching her breath. "What did I miss?"

"You missed the morning meeting," Mr. Grouper said nicely.

"Sorry, I just slept in. Do you know where Oona is?"

He gestured his fin to the book area where Oona was, reading a graphic novel with Bubble Puppy sleeping next to her. Molly swam up to her casually. As soon as she got close, the guppy sprinted to the short guppy and hugged her.

"Oona, I am sooooo sorry I did that to you! I know what I did was unforgivable, but I didn't mean what I said and—"

"What are you talking about?" Oona asked.

Molly let go of Oona and gave her a confused face. "I'm talking about last night."

"Last night?" she asked. "Last night my ancestors visited and they told me stories about the weird people at their retirement home. Sure they were long, but they weren't that bad."

"What about the dance?"

"There was a dance without me?"

"No, I meant.." Molly then got lost in her thoughts. She just realized that it wasn't a reality, it was a dream. A nightmare if you will.

She shook her head quickly while closing her eyes."Sorry, I just had a nightmare,"

"Oh, that's okay." Oona said. She and Molly stood up. "I get nightmares all the ti—"

Though, Oona was cut off because she tripped over a green block. Luckily, Gil was there to catch her in his arms. The short guppy put her hands on her chest, and held her jaw open at the blur-haired guppy.

Gil chuckled. "Whoa there. I guess I should be more careful with my blocks,"

Oona smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm just really clumsy." She rubbed her eye, and stared into Gil's eyes. He did the same. Molly looked at them and fainted. _It's real._

Gil brought Oona back on her fin. The pig-tailed guppy smiled. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome." Gil said. As she walked away, he sat down. He then gasped, and swam back to Oona.

"Hey,"

Oona's eyes met with his as she smiled hopefully. "Hi!"

He smirked a little. "Do you.. wanna.. do something later?"

Molly backed away as fast as she could and sat back down on the sofa in the book area. "Whoa."

The pig-tailed guppy grinned. "I'd love to,"

"Great!" They both walked away in different directions and Gil pumped his fist in the air, and whispered. "Yes!"

Molly sighed. "Well I guess dreams do come true."

**Thanks for reading the final chapter of A Wave of Emotions! Sorry the ending didn't make much sense, I tried to finish it as quick as I can, but I had a case of *dramatic pause* writers block. **

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Anyways please leave a review telling me what you think. Also let me know if you ship Gil and Oona, and if you want me to make more stories with this couple.**

**See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
